Lazy Breakfast
by Ciestess
Summary: "For the one shot Wednesday! Shinji from Bleach on a lazy morning! No need for a s/o, just Shinji after a night out and being lazy :3" Part 1 of "Of Shinji and Pastries"


This OSW is a request from "alessandra-ives" on Tumblr

* * *

"Uuuuuhhh…"  
His head was throbbing. It took him a few minutes to remember why. In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea to try to out-drink Rojuro. He rolled onto his stomach and glanced around, mildly concerned about where he might've passed out.  
Oh good. He at least managed to make it to his own bed, and he could thank years of experience for his lack of nausea. In fact, now that he was paying attention...  
"*GrrrRRrrr!*"  
Yep, there went his stomach. He groaned as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.  
… And realized the sun wasn't coming through the window.

He went back to sleep. Like hell he was getting up before morning, hunger be damned.

A few hours later, though, and his stomach's protests won. As just a hint of light peeked in over the buildings, he, painfully, slowly, rolled into a sitting position, rose to his feet, stretched, and exchanged his worn shirt for a fresh one from his closet. He didn't bother with a new tie - or buttons, for that matter.  
It was only when he had made it to the entrance to the kitchen that he remembered. And froze immediately.  
… Why? WHY did he do that?!  
There was only one solution for this: Avoid her and hope she forgot.  
As his brain was losing its haze, he took in the early-risers - which his enemy, thankfully, was not.  
Kensei, Hachigen, and Lisa were in various stages of enjoying breakfast. Love apparently just woke up and was making a pot of coffee. This was a problem. Although not strictly the person he wanted to avoid, Lisa, if she saw him, would definitely remind her!  
But…  
"Hhhhaaaaauuuu...", he yawned. No. He would not allow his morning to be ruined this easily. If he timed this just right he wouldn't even have to make his own breakfast.

Hachigen and Love, both sitting at the table, wouldn't be a problem since they were even less awake than him. Lisa was busy eating while reading, and had her back to him on top of that! No, his main obstacle would be Kensei, hovering around the stove and flitting here and there, grabbing ingredients.  
Whatever he was cooking smelled amazing, of course. In fact, he seemed almost done. If so…  
Yes! There it was! He was putting the food onto a plate, and right as he turned to put the cooking dishes in the sink, Shinji slipped in, grabbed the plate of food, and slipped right out the back door to the patio, unnoticed.  
"Hey! Who took my food?! I worked hard on that!"

Not batting an eye, Shinji jumped up onto the roof to enjoy his hard-earned breakfast. Unfortunately, as was about to take his first bite-  
-He was interrupted by a kick to the face.  
"What do you think you're doing stealing people's breakfast, Baldy!?"  
"Hiyori!" Shinji was staring at the food - spread all over the tiny backyard. Ruined.  
"Hey! My food!"  
The rest of his awake housemates poured outside, asking what was going on and/or telling him off. And because of the noise:  
"Wow, everyone's really energetic this morning, huh?!"  
SHE woke up. And when she heard that Kensei had lost his breakfast to the birds, she remembered.  
"Well, we can just have some cake from that new store that opened! You promised you'd buy me some if you lost, remember, Shinji?", Mashiro turned to him, smiling.

Well. So much for his lazy morning.

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
